


Forbidden

by VampireHydeFTW



Series: Christmas 2014 [9]
Category: X JAPAN
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 15:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: The drums were forbidden, Sugizo knew that, but that was what made them so tempting.





	Forbidden

**Author's Note:**

> Written for livejournal user Cherrylng for Christmas (2014).

            It had taken him months but he'd finally found Yoshiki's drum kit unprotected. The drummer was possessive of his equipment, nobody was allowed to play it. Not the roadies setting it up. Not his band mates. Not even his lover and best friend Toshi. Nobody but Yoshiki had ever played this instrument. Until tonight.

            Picking up the drum sticks he began a simple beat. Drums weren't his instrument but he could keep an OK rhythm. The only problem was the drums weren't as unguarded as he had hoped. His eyes met Toshi's across the room and he smiled nervously. He hadn't done anything wrong, hadn't done anything but use the equipment as it was intended, but he had broken Yoshiki's rules. How would Toshi react? He was so loyal to the drummer that it seemed unlikely he would betray him, yet what was a small secret between friends?

            “I just wanted to play,” Sugizo pouted. “Because it's forbidden.”

            “Forbidden?” Toshi repeated, smiling as if it had some other meaning to him. “Do you like forbidden things?”

            “Toshi?” Sugizo asked, surprised by his friend’s attitude. What exactly was he trying to suggest? Toshi however only smiled, announced he hadn't seen anything and walked out of the room leaving Sugizo to wonder what the hell had just happened. Why hadn't Toshi waited for the answer to his question? What did the question even mean?

            Unfortunately his thoughts distracted him from remembering something very important. When Toshi was around, Yoshiki was almost certainly near. He was caught and he smiled innocently as Yoshiki, wondering how the drama queen would respond. He didn't seem to be angry, which was surprising. Like Toshi he just wore a calculating look.

            “I look prettier behind these drums than you,” Sugizo teased. If Yoshiki wasn't angry then he felt safe enough to mock him. “Younger and prettier.”

            “Younger, yes,” Yoshiki agreed. “Do you know why those drums are forbidden? Why I won't let others play them?”

            “You're worried they might get broken,” Sugizo replied. “But you know I'll be careful.”

            “There is that but it just doesn't feel that hygienic,” Yoshiki explained. “My cum has been on pretty much every single drum.”

            “Your cum?” Sugizo repeated, as it dawned on him what Yoshiki was implying. He should be grossed out, pulling away in horror at the mere thought of Yoshiki pleasuring himself over his instrument. Instead he was just turned on.

            “As for those plastic drumsticks you're holding,” Yoshiki teased. Now that did cause Sugizo to drop them. He didn't even want to hear the end of that sentence.

            “You're a pervert.” Sugizo complained.

            “Yet, you're still sat there on my drums.” Yoshiki teased. “What's the matter. Want to christen them yourself?”

            “Maybe your sexuality isn't repulsive to me?” Sugizo suggested. He was flirting now, with Toshi right there in the doorway watching, but he couldn't help it. He had just the smallest of crushes on the drummer. He'd been the one to bring up sex anyway.

            “And mine?” Toshi asked. “I tend to give Yoshiki exactly what he asked for. Which I heard was your cum all over his drums.”

            “Wait, are you-” Sugizo began to ask, his eyes widening as before him the lovers kissed. What exactly had he got himself involved with here? “Is this an invite to a threesome?”

            “It's an invite to have Toshi's cock in your ass.” Yoshiki replied with a smile. Smiling back Sugizo slid his hand down over his chest and onto his crotch, challenging Toshi to carry through with Yoshiki's threat. To his surprise Toshi didn't appear to be backing off, approaching Sugizo with a teasing smile.

            “You like forbidden things, don't you?” He teased. Sugizo nodded feeling suddenly nervous but he didn't protest as Toshi pulled down his trousers and underwear. He did like forbidden things, he also liked sex and right now he was getting both. Yoshiki watching curiously as he was bent over the stool he had been sat on. This was a side of his band mates he had never seen before, one that thrilled him to the core, as well as scaring him just a little.

            Something wet fell onto his ass, presumably lube, and Toshi's fingers ran through it and straight into his eager body. He moaned in surprise, shocked at the complete lack of any kind of foreplay. He was a puppet to these two men he realised, as he caught Yoshiki's concerned expression. Toshi really was going to do this, Yoshiki was the only one who could stop him and he would only do that if he showed any signs he wasn't happy. Was this his punishment? It didn't feel like one.

            When Toshi took him, he was strong and firm, every forward thrust making Sugizo gasp in delight. There was a little pain involved, but it blended with the pleasure until they were one and the same. Clutching to the legs of the stool he had no choice but to hold on and take this, there was no way he could do anything in response. All he could do was feel and watch as Yoshiki undressed before him, as hard as the pair abusing his drums. This was nothing but a warm up.

            Toshi came inside him, stilling and pulling Sugizo to his feet so he could reach the arousal standing proud between the guitarist’s legs. He began to stroke, fast hard movements that sent Sugizo over the edge. Cum hit the seat, the drums and the floor and he gasped in shock at just how much he had needed that. Toshi's hands were still on him, undressing him fully. It was clear there was a lot more to follow.

            “Come.” Yoshiki ordered as he offered his hand to the nervous guitarist. Toshi had had his fun, now it was the drummer’s turn.

            He was led to a bedroom, Toshi following from behind and he smiled as Yoshiki lay on the bed before him. A living embodiment of a sex god. So beautiful and strong. He could melt just looking at him.

            “I want his cock in your ass, right now.” Toshi ordered and helpless to resist Sugizo obeyed. Straddling the drummer, surprised when the next order was to bend over, but not to move. He did as told, shaking slightly as a finger began to run beside Yoshiki's length. This couldn't be, could it? Toshi wouldn't really do this.

            He moaned out loud when Toshi did, a finger sliding beside Yoshiki's length making him shake in pleasure. It was so much, too much perhaps? There was no way he could enjoy this and yet as Yoshiki's began to kiss him, stroking his hair as if to reassure him it would be all right, he relaxed. Slowly he began to enjoy the sensations, only to find himself filled with a second finger and having to go through the whole thing again.

            “Oh god.” Sugizo moaned as he lay on top of Yoshiki, the drummer stroking his back now.

            “If it's really too much we'll stop.” Yoshiki promised but Sugizo didn't want to admit defeat, determined that, no matter what this couple did to him, he could take it.

            Slowly he got used to being stretched, accepting the third finger inside him though it felt like he should be in so much pain right now. Could his ass really take so much? Even Toshi was worried now, the couple reassuring him all was fine. That he was being so good, so brave. He felt almost childlike in this moment, though there was nothing childish about these circumstances.

            The fingers left him, replaced by Toshi's arousal and once again he was forced to adjust to being filled to his limits. Neither man inside him was small, yet as he adjusted he was glad of that fact. He'd found he actually quite loved the whole idea of having two men inside him.

            When Toshi began to move he let out a howl of pleasure, moaning with every movement. He'd never felt so sensitive, the pleasure rushing over him so completely he could hardly sense where it was coming from.

            His orgasm hit hard and fast thanks to the overwhelming sensations and the way he had been rubbing against Yoshiki's chest. He screamed in pleasure, sending Yoshiki over the edge with him until seconds later they had all cum. His assailants almost as overwhelmed as he was.

            They fell apart and he found himself on his side, his face buried against Yoshiki's chest as Toshi hugged him from behind. He was too sore to move, too embarrassed to look at either of them. What had they just done? What had he just allowed to happen to him?

            “So, I think I’ve figured out how we could invite Sugizo to join us in the bedroom.” Toshi commented making Sugizo smile. So they had planned this right from the beginning? No wonder he had ended up left alone with Yoshiki's drum kit.

            “You never actually asked.” Sugizo replied feeling special despite having been so completely used. He was the one they had picked, right from the beginning. There was no nicer feeling than being wanted and appreciated. Because he was appreciated. Not in words but in the way Yoshiki was still stroking his hair and Toshi's protective embrace. Their actions spoke volumes and besides, he had great ideas for what they could all do next time. Assuming a next time existed.

 


End file.
